dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
May Rewanz
|death= |race=Being |species=Feline |gender=Female |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Brown (graying) |eyes=Blue |era=400 Years before DMFA Comic |alignment= |family=Husband(Cid Rewanz/Aniz), son (Abel) |affiliation= |seen= |known= |hobbies= |food= |colour= }} May Rewanz, maiden name unknown, is one of the supporting characters in the spin-off comic of Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Abel's Story. During the first eighty strips of the first half of Abel's Story, Summer of Youth, it was uncertain whether she or her husband, Cid Rewanz, was the Cubi parent of Abel Rewanz. Character Analysis Mostly, May appeared headstrong and temperamental, yet caring, in spite of her troubled history and the tension it had created among her neighbors. In the beginning of Abel's Story, it was evident that May was a nurturing and dedicated mother, deeply concerned about her son's future and how he socialized with the other children. After Abel was bullied by Devin, May took it upon herself to play with him in Abel's Story . Another example of her devotion was her fear of the family being persecuted in its hometown. May wanted to move to Zinvth in order to provide a better, more accepting childhood environment for Abel, and keep the family from being torn apart by conflict. However, at the end of Abel's Story, May reached her emotional breaking point after learning of the death of her husband, being deceived by a manipulative Incubus for approximately twenty-five years, and witnessing the death of a close family friend all in one day. When Abel was being taken away, May ultimately abandoned Abel to whatever fate awaited him. Whether or not she resented Abel for everything that happened to her, or if she was remorsefully resigning herself to the fact she was helpless to rescue her son, is mostly unknown. History Not much is known about May's history, but a few clues are offered throughout Abel's Story. For example, May had developed a bad reputation in her home village for her supposedly promiscuous habits as a teenager, which May herself described as "foolish and selfish."See May's dialogue in Abel's Story . She outgrew these habits around the time she met Cid. After she gave birth to an inexplicably winged child, people in the town automatically jumped to the conclusion that she was unfaithful to her husband due to her past behavior, and many of the townspeople ostracized the Rewanz family. Ultimately, all of the malicious rumors culminated when Sally, the principal of a school in the town, refused to let Abel participate in the school and insulted May personally, offhandedly accusing her of turning to a Creature to satisfy her when her husband was out Adventuring.See Abel's Story for the altercation between Sally and May. In response, May slammed Sally's head into her desk. After an argument with Cid concerning Abel's future, May suggested in the morning that the family move to Zinvth, where Abel wouldn't be persecuted for his wings. Although reluctant at first, Cid agreed, and the family left. Years later, Abel left to attend a funeral held for his former babysitter, Cindy. When Abel returned, he was sporting wings on his head. At first May and Hennya, who was visiting, assumed the wings were the work of an illusion spell, but when Cid arrived from work he recognized Abel's headwings as the mark of an Incubus and accused May of infidelity. After feigning a heart attack, Cid revealed himself to be the Incubus Aniz, and happily toyed with the family's emotions by revealing his twenty-five-year-long deceit and mocking May for her past mistakes (see Abel's Story ). The confrontation deteriorated significantly after Hennya attacked Aniz, and was killed. In order to salvage the remains of his plans, Aniz subdued Abel by punching him, then attempted to teleport him out of the house. Just before Abel vanished, the last thing he saw was May staring despondently at him, then turning away, supposedly abandoning Abel after all the emotional turmoil she suffered (see Abel's Story ) or in complete shock at what just happened and how long she had been tricked. Not much is known about the events of May's life after her former husband kidnapped her son and killed Hennya. Aniz himself insinuated that May could live quite comfortably off of the salary he earned from Adventuring as Cid Rewanz,Aniz said so himself in Abel's Story . but he threatened to kill May if Abel was uncooperative with his plans to bring him to SAIA.See Abel's Story In Abel's Story, Part Two, Fa'Lina suspended Aniz's continued plans, possibly sparing May's life. However, 39 years afterward May started to die of old age anyway. (She could have afforded to extend her life span but instead used her money to help others. Kria mentions this in Abel's Story ) Fa'Lina brought Abel to visit her in the hospital once she would not live long enough for Aniz to kill her. See Abel's Story She did wake long enough to see Abel, and telepathically assured him he was still loved, but died afterwards during his visit. See Abel's Story References Category:DMFA cast Category:Characters in the Abel arc Category:Beings